The Kaiju Humans 6: Mechanical Betrayal
by Troycool
Summary: Kiryu has decided that all kaiju are evil. Even the good ones. Reviews appreciated! Updated!
1. Designed to be Unbeatable

PROLOGUE

Ozaki watched the final preparations on the cyborg. It was designed from the body of the dragon Ghidorah. They had given it a brand new middle head and winds as well as given it an arsenal of new weapons and attacks. The engineers activated it. The half machine stood up and gave a mechanical roar. Ozaki was in awe. "Mecha King Ghidorah, or Mecha Ghidorah for short" he said with a smile on his face. It had taken a year and a half to complete this scientific wonder.

Kiryu looked at Mecha Ghidorah. It didn't seem as powerful as he thought it was going to be compared to when it was alive and was Keizer Ghidorah. It didn't matter though. He knew he could take down Troy and the other Kaiju that stood in the way of having a peaceful Earth without destructive Kaiju by himself. He would kill them all.

BEGINNING

Ang ducked and the atomic blast hit the mountain behind him. Ang fired his sonic roar which knocked Troy onto the ground.

_You know what? Enough for now, I'm getting tired._

Troy said telepathically. Ang stretched his arms.

_I've been waiting for you to say that._

He said telepathically. They both powered down and laid down on the ground just relaxing. "So peaceful. Gigan and his crew haven't gone Kaiju for a while. When was the last time we saw them?" Troy said. Ang thought, "Last month at McDonald's heh, I tripped Megalon and he dropped his Big Mac." He said. Troy looked at his watch. "Its 1:45 dude, let's go kick it at the mall for a bit then head back to my place for some pizza." Ang agreed. They walked to the city in Kaiju form. They powered down and walked into the mall. There were shouts and cheers.

Troy and his fellow Kaiju humans (the good ones) were now considered the saviors of everybody and they were now treated like celebrities. Troy waved and then muttered, "It took them long enough to appreciate us." He said still smiling. They went to the videogame store and looked around. "Dude look! The new madden game is out!" Ang said picking up the game case. Troy nodded. He looked in the fighting game section. He picked up Tekken. "Hm, this looks interesting" he said.

After a while, they walked out of the game store and just walked around the mall. Troy saw Rose and Beverly walking around at some shoe store. Troy smiled snuck up behind Rose then when she turned around he yelled "Rawr!" he said trying to scare her. Rose shrieked and punched him in the face sending him flying into a wall that held a bunch of shoes. "You better back off you—oh! Troy, it was you…heh, sorry!" she said and ran up to him. Troy managed to smile but was hit with a shoe as it fell of the rack and bounced off his head. Troy got up and the store owner approached them. "What are you doing in here? Just causing mischief I assume! I don't care if you guys _are_ super heroes or whatever you guys are! Get out of my store!" she said.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Well, I was going to by those shoes right there," he said pointing at some high heels, "But with your attitude, I've decided not to!" and with that said, he, Ang, Rose, and Beverly left the store laughing. They saw Rod and Mera eating at the food court. They all sat down at the tables. They chatted for a while. Then they got in their cars and drove to Troy's house. Of course Troy and Ang rode with Rod and Mera since Rod drove with Mera and Troy and Ang had walked in their Kaiju forms.

They arrived at his house and saw Ozaki and Noa sitting down on the porch outside. Troy and his friends were surprised and happy to see their friends. Ozaki shook his head, "I'm happy to see you guys again, but I have some news." Troy and his friends now listened very attentively. Ozaki continued, "Kiryu has gone off with the other mechas including our newest one, Mecha Ghidorah" Troy spoke up, "You mean the process in turning the dead body into a living cyborg worked?" Ozaki nodded, "Yes, and now it and the rest of the mechas are gone" he shook his head, "On our last check on Kiryu we took out the chip that had its thoughts, we found out what it was thinking. It had been thinking of a plan to get rid of you Troy, as long as all the other Kaiju in the world. It believes that you guys have too much power just to be wandering around and it wants to kill you because it believes that that is the correct thing to do to protect Earth."

Troy shook his head now, "Well then why didn't you destroy the chip?" Ozaki responded right away, "We did, but somehow Kiryu, being an ever learning robot, managed to retain the information without the chip inside."

Troy thought about this. "Well, if he thinks he is strong enough to fight me and win, then he has another thing coming because I will take him down." Ozaki sighed, "Troy, Kiryu is a battle machine. He will not by any means be taken down easily." Ozaki looked at Troy and his friends. "This machine is designed to be unbeatable…" he said. Troy thought about this and then shrugged, "I will take him down"


	2. Mechas vs Kaiju Humans

"So Ozaki, when are we going to fight him and the mechas he now has on his side?" Mera asked. Ozaki responded, "Well, whenever he makes a move I guess". Troy looked around, "Let's go inside… I want to order pizza" They went inside his house and sat in the living room. Troy's mom was there and she greeted them and asked if Troy's friends wanted anything. His friends respectfully said that they were fine and his mom left to go eat dinner with some of her friends.

The doorbell rang thirty minutes later. Troy ran to the door, "Pizza!" he said. He opened the doo and saw Captain Gordon. "Uh, do those cars have insurance?" he said pointing to a row of cars across the street were crushed underneath the Gotengo. Troy shrugged, "I don't know heh… so why are you here? Do you know where Kiryu is?" he said. Captain Gordon nodded. "We can trace the electricity from his circuits that are charged radioactively. He is heading in this direction as we speak." Troy ran back inside his house and told everybody. They got out of his house and looked around. Captain Gordon a call on his radio saying that Kiryu had arrived at the city. They all ran in to the Gotengo and it took off toward the city. They got to the city and the Gotengo landed and let them off. People were screaming and running away from Kiryu.

Troy and his friends got ready to transform. Kiryu looked at them and started to walk to them. Troy and his friends transformed. Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Mechani-Kong, and Mecha Ghidorah flew down from the sky and landed behind Kiryu ready to assist him. Troy and Kiryu stood looking at each other curiously.

_You are a threat to planet Earth and its inhabitants. Because of this, I have to terminate you_

He said telepathically. Troy roared in annoyance. He slammed his fist into his other hand.

_What are you talking about? We protect the Earth from harm! __**We**__ are the good guys! Don't you get it?!_

Kiryu shook his head. He fired his electrical atomic blast. Troy jumped out of the way. Kiryu flew to Troy and delivered a strong blow to his stomach. Troy yelped as he was sent back crashing onto the floor from the punch. The air was knocked out of him. Kiryu extended his energy blade ready to take Troy out already. Before he could decapitate Troy he was hit on his side by Rod's uranium heat beam. The beam didn't do any damage to him but it got his attention. He turned and faced Rod and the Kaiju Humans. He gave a mechanical roar which was a signal for the mechas to attack. The mechas flew into Troy's friends.

Kiryu turned back to Troy who was just barely getting up off the ground. Troy coughed up some blood. He fired his atomic blast. Kiryu blocked it with his energy shield. He fired his electrical atomic blast which hit Troy in the chest. This was the worst pain he ever felt. He gave a yelping roar as he was hit. He was hit far into the air by the blast and then crashed onto the ground. Noa ran to help Troy. Kiryu flew and punched Noa in the face. Noa went down, but not out. He got up wearily and gave three punches all to Kiryu's face. The punches were hard and would have knocked out any lesser Kaiju but Kiryu wasn't any ordinary Kaiju. He was a killing machine.

Kiryu pushed Noa and then he slammed his tail into Noa's side. Noa flew into a building and fell onto the ground, dazed. Troy looked at Noa then at Kiryu. Kiryu rammed his shoulder into Troy, knocking Troy back. Troy stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor.

Mechani-Kong slammed his huge fist into Ang. Ang roared and flew into Rod. Rod pushed Ang off of him and ducked, dodging a kick from Jet Jaguar. The fight was a blur of beams, blasts, and missiles. Rod and Zone Fighter (Ozaki) were fighting Jet Jaguar, Ang and Beverly were fighting Mechani-Kong. Rose was fighting Moguera, and Mera was fighting Mecha Ghidorah. The Gotengo circled around all of them giving the Kaiju humans cover fire.

Mera fired two fireballs at Mecha Ghidorah. Mecha Ghidorah fired a lightning blast which went right through the two fireballs and struck Mera. Mera roared in pain and took a few steps back. Mecha Ghidorah flew with great speed and tackled Mera. Mera picked Mecha Ghidorah up off of him and threw him into a building.

Troy was trying his best to dodge all of Kiryu's swiped and punches but he only managed to dodge one because Kiryu calculated what he was going to do whenever he threw a punch. Troy fell to the ground. The beating Kiryu was giving him was unbearable. He coughed up some blood and groaned. The battle had only been going on for about twenty minutes now and he was already jacked up. He felt his aching side and then tried to get up. Kiryu extended his energy blade. Unlike most other evil Kaiju that like to see their victims suffer for a while, Kiryu was all about killing his enemies straight out. Troy got up just as Kiryu swung the energy blade. Troy got out of the way but it cut into his skin on his left side. Troy roared as blood came out of the wound.

_Ah!...Ah! Dude! Back off!_

He said telepathically. He fired his atomic blast. Kiryu blocked it effortlessly with his energy shield. He then fired his electrical atomic blast which blasted Troy into a building. Troy slammed into the building and then hit the ground. The building started to topple in his direction. He fired his atomic blast which blew the building up into pieces so it didn't land on him. He got up but Kiryu fired a bunch of hard hitting missiles, putting him right back on the ground.


	3. Kiryu is Strong!

Kiryu picked Troy up and threw him into another building. He was about to move in and fire a charged electrical atomic blast but suddenly he started to twitch. He had used too much power by using his energy shield and sword to many times. That wasn't the only reason. He hadn't charged his power since he left the GDF headquarters with the mechas. The mechas were experiencing the same problems as well. So he knew the ethical choice would be to retreat with his mechas and come back later after they had found a power plant and drained enough power for themselves.

Kiryu roared then took off into the air and was followed by his fellow mechas. Troy's friends walked over to him. Troy stood up very wearily. They powered down into their human forms. They were surrounded by the citizens. Some looked grateful, some mad, others were just staring. Troy looked around. Half the city was a total mess. The Gotengo landed and Troy and his friends got into it. The Gotengo flew off.

They all sat together on a table. Troy shook his head, "The people looked angry at us for destroying some of the city. It's not even our fault. It was a fight, and when giant monsters fight, of course stuff is going to get destroyed, buildings particularly." He said. Beverly looked at Troy, "Yeah but when you are the hero fighting the bad guy, you have to try and stop as much destruction to the city as possible." She said. Troy responded madly, " But when you are in a fight, you pay no attention to the buildings. Just the enemy you are fighting." Everybody nodded in agreement. Ozaki spoke, "It seems that Kiryu and the mechas ran out of power. They have apparently gone to go get some more…but where?" Everybody thought. Then Ang said, " I know where he is going…the power plant where there is of course, power. The power plant's about a couple of hours away in a car . But if we fly," he looked at Rod, "We can get there in about fifteen minutes right?" Rod snorted, "We are already flying you dumbass" he said. Ang looked around. "Oh yeah" he said with a grin. They went with Ang's idea and set a course to the power plant.

Troy winced as he felt the big gash on his side. "Can we at least rest for a bit?" he said. Ozaki shook his head, "No, we have to destroy Kiryu and the mechas while their power is low.". Troy sighed and just went to go bandage his wounds from the battle.

At the power plant, Kiryu and the mechas were draining the energy. Kiryu roared as the power surged through him. The mechas roared as well. Kiryu turned and saw the Gotengo in the distance. He fired his electrical atomic blast. The Gotengo shifted to the side and the blast missed. He flew toward the Gotengo followed by his mechas.

Back inside the Gotengo Troy shouted, "All right! Let's do it!". They opened the hatch of the Gotengo and jumped out. They transformed in midair and then landed on the ground. Troy saw Kiryu and his mechas about 100 yards away. He fired his atomic blast. Kiryu dodged it easily and slammed into Troy. Troy roared as he was hit onto the ground. The mechas started to fight Troy's friends.

Kiryu fired an energy beam from one of his hands. It hit in the stomach causing him to lose his breath. Troy got up and slammed his fist into Kiryu's face. Kiryu stumbled backwards a bit just from the force. He then delivered a blow that sent Troy crashing onto the floor far away. Kiryu walked toward Troy.

Noa ducked as Jet Jaguar's kick sailed over his head. He kicked Jet Jaguar on the side of his face. Jet Jaguar stumbled backwards and fell. He quickly got up and put both his hands forward. A greenish electrical charge built up. Jet Jaguar slammed his foot in the ground and fired it. It was a very strong energy blast which slammed into Noa causing him to hit the ground hard. Ozaki (in Zone Fighter form) came to Noa's rescue and delivered a flying kick right into Jet Jaguar's chest. Jet Jaguar's circuits went offline from the impact. Zone Fighter helped Noa to his feet. "Ouch…" Noa said. Zone Fighter laughed and turned to go help others but before he could go, Jet Jaguar's circuits came back on and he slammed into him from behind. Zone Fighter pushed Jet Jaguar off of him and got into a fighting stance. So did Noa. They stared down Jet Jaguar and waited for him to make a move.

Moguera and Mechani-Kong were proving to be much of a problem for Ang, Rod, and Rose. Mecha Ghidorah was taking on Mera and Beverly easily. The mechas were strong allies and deadly enemies it seemed. Mecha Ghidorah roared. It fired a lightning blast which slammed Mera into Beverly. Mera fired a fireball which hit Mecha Ghidorah on his right head. The right head roared in pain. It fired lightning at him. Mera moved out of the way. He flew into Mecha Ghidorah. Beverly fired her antennae beams at Mecha Ghidorah from behind. Mecha Ghidorah flew up into the air with Mera hanging on to dodge them. He spun around and Mera let go and landed on the ground. He looked at Beverly. Beverly chirped and fired her antennae beams again. Mera roared and flew up to combat Mecha Ghidorah for a second time.

Troy roared as Kiryu's tail slammed into him. He took a few steps backwards and was then bombarded with a bunch of missiles from Kiryu as well.


	4. The Battle Continues

Troy got up wearily and roared in anger. He delivered punches to Kiryu's metal face. Every punch hurt but he wanted to smash Kiryu's face in. Kiryu grabbed Troy's hand and swung Troy into a building. Troy hit the building and roared in pain.

There was a roar off in the distance. Kiryu turned and saw Gigan and his crew walking toward him.

_Ha! Look at Troy getting his little ass kicked! Get up Troy. Fight! Ha!_

Gigan said telepathically. Kiryu looked at Troy who was barely clinging on the consciousness. He advanced toward Gigan and his crew. He extended his energy blade. Gigan took a step back.

_Wait, what the fuck? What are you doing?_

Kiryu continued to advance toward them.

_Must exterminate kaiju. You will be erased._

He rocketed toward Gigan. Gigan roared teleported away. Orga grabbed onto Manda and then they both flew away. Megalon tried to fly away as well. Too late. Kiryu slashed fast. The top part of Megalon's body hit the ground a few seconds later. Kiryu roared. Troy stood up and shook his head to regain focus. Kiryu turned to face Troy.

Troy fired his atomic blast. Kiryu sidestepped the blast and fired his electrical atomic blast. Troy ducked and ran toward Kiryu. Kiryu fired missiles at Troy. Troy was hit in the face with one causing him to lose balance and was hit with the other missiles. He stumbled backwards and barely regained his balance. He roared and ran into Kiryu.

In the sky, Mera and Mecha Ghidorah were going at it. Mera fired fireball after fireball. Mecha Ghidorah dodged most of them but was getting hit with some. Mera extended his elbow blades and slammed one of them into Mecha Ghidorah's chest.

Mecha Ghidorah roared and fired his lightning blast. Mera was blasted out of the sky and hit the ground hard. Beverly flew up now to combat Mecha Ghidorah. She transformed into her speed form and chirped. Mecha Ghidorah roared and slammed into Beverly.

Ang, Rod, and Rose were fighting as hard as they could against Moguera and Mechani-Kong. Mechani-Kong swung at Ang. Ang ducked and fired a sonic roar. Mechani-Kong stumbled backwards. He jumped into the air and slammed himself into Rose. Rose roared in anger and user her vines to constrict him. Mechani-Kong roared and delivered a strong punch to Rose's stomach. Rose let go of him and roared in pain. She moved back from the battle to recover. Rod fired his uranium heat beam at Moguera. Moguera was hit on his side and toppled over. The robot got up slowly and fired lasers out of its eyes. They lasers hit Ang who roared in pain as he hit the ground.

Troy was fighting Kiryu as hard as he could as well. It was not as simple as just throwing punch after punch. Kiryu was a thinking robot. He calculated where Troy's punches were headed and he dodged them easily. Troy fired his atomic blast which hit with no effect on Kiryu's energy shield. Troy thought about what to do next. He looked over at the shore of the beach and then back at Kiryu. He had an idea. He dashed toward the beach with Kiryu already in hot pursuit. He leaped into the water and swam toward the deep. Kiryu splashed into the water behind him and followed.

_Do not think that this water will corrupt my circuits. I am water resistant._

Kiryu said telepathically. Troy gave a little roaring laughter

_I was counting on it_

He said telepathically. A burst of electricity engulfed Kiryu's chest. Troy roared in amusement

_You are not pressure resistant are you?_

He said telepathically. Kiryu began to jet upward but was suddenly grabbed from behind. Not by Troy, but a giant octopus. It wrapped its long tentacles around Kiryu and constricted him. It began to squeeze hard and Kiryu roared in annoyance. Troy swam back to shore. Kiryu slammed his fist into the giant octopus. The giant octopus seemed not to take any notice being that it had no bones. Quickly Kiryu jetted toward the surface and blasted out of the water with the giant octopus still clinging on, hoping not to lose its prey. Kiryu fired his electrical atomic blast at it and the sea monster screeched. It fell back toward the ocean with its body charred and smoking. Kiryu gave a mechanical roar and began his pursuit for Troy again.


	5. What's Next?

Noa blocked Jet Jaguar's kick with his left hand and sent a punch straight forward to his face with his right hand. Jet Jaguar took a few steps back and then fired an energy blast. It hit Noa and he was sent crashing into Zone Fighter. They both hit the ground. Jet Jaguar jumped into the air and attempted to crush them with his legs. Noa and Zone Fighter rolled out of the way just in time. They both got up and punched Jet Jaguar in the face in unison. Jet Jaguar hit and then skidded against the ground.

Moguera and Mechani-Kong began to be pushed back by Ang, Rod, and Rose. Rod flew straight into Moguera and delivered a series of crushing wing attacks. Moguera fired lasers out of its eyes. Rod dodged them barely and slammed another wing into Moguera's face. He charged his uranium heat beam and fired. It hit Moguera right in the face. At first nothing happened. Then its face started to melt a little. Then, it exploded. Moguera's body fell to the ground.

Mechani-Kong roared and punched Ang in the face. Ang roared in pain as he was sent tumbling for a few hundred yards. He got up and went down on all fours. He charged at Mechani-Kong. Mechani-Kong leaped into the air. Ang jumped up after him. Mechani-Kong swung. Ang moved his head out of the way a split second before the punch would have crushed his skull. He rammed his horn under Mechani-Kong's chin. The horn punctured the hard metal. This blow would have killed any other kaiju but being that Mechani-Kong was a robot, this injury was not that effective.

Still in the air, Mechani-Kong grabbed Ang and used his rockets to propel them upward. Ang struggled to get out of Mechani-Kong's grasp but he couldn't. Mechani-Kong opened his mouth and released bolts of electricity into Ang's body. Ang roared in agony as the bolts went through his body. He went unconscious. He reverted back to his human form. Mechani-Kong was about to crush Ang in his palm right then and there if it hadn't been for Rod who flew up and hit him in the face with his wing. Mechani-Kong let go of Ang and chased after Rod. Rod payed no attention to Mechani-Kong and dove straight for Ang. When he was close enough he powered down into his human form and shot his wings out of his back. He grabbed one of Ang's arms and flew him safely to the ground. Rod jumped into the air and flew straight for Mechani-Kong while transforming back into Rodan.

Troy ducked as Kiryu's tail swung at him. The tail sailed over his head and he tackled Kiryu onto the ground. Kiryu fired his electrical atomic blast at Troy. Troy was blasted off of him and he was able to stand. Troy rose up and roared in anger. He couldn't beat Kiryu. He looked at his friends. They looked like they were winning…just barely though. He knew that the tide would eventually change though so he roared to get everyone's attention.

_Guys, we have to retreat!_

He said telepathically. His friends looked at him. They roared and Ozaki signaled for the Gotengo. It landed and they powered down and ran as fast as they could into it before and of the mechas could intervene. Kiryu would have followed but seeing that they had just battled and that he and his mechas were already at the power plant, the logical thing to do was to absorb more energy for the next battle. He noticed Moguera's mechanical body on the ground. He knew that if any of them were to be defeated, it would be Moguera being that he was the weakest mecha.

He roared and then moved on to the power plant with his mechas to continue refueling their energy.

Troy slammed his fist into a wall in the Gotengo easily bending the metal. "How can we beat Kiryu? Ozaki there has to be something. We can't just keep on trying to attack them straight up. Apparently we can't win like that. There has to be another way!" he sat down on a chair. Ozaki paced back and forth. "I was thinking of the same thing Troy. Trust me; our engineers are looking for any flaw that will help us defeat Kiryu."

Troy shook his head. "Well they have to look faster. Kiryu can decide to wipe us out at any moment and we have to be ready for him!" Ozaki looked around. "Troy, we know what we are doing. This can't just happen overnight" he said. Troy shook his head again. "And then what? What do we do until then?" Ozaki shrugged "We will just have to find some way to cope and just keep him stalled by fighting him. He will not attack a city because technically he is not evil. Remember he thinks he is doing the Earth good so him attacking the city will not be an issue. We have all the time we need." Troy thought about this. True, they did have some time. But Kiryu could still attack them at any moment.


End file.
